


Bright

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 15minuteficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Two monsters who aren't.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted? April 13th, 2004. (Written earlier, notes say it was found in a draft file.)

His eyes shone like the unnatural creature he was. They were a bright green in contrast to the dark of the room, probably looking like some sort of monster as he made his way over to the bed.

He didn't need light, he could see just fine in the blackness of the small bedroom. He didn't like the term 'monster' - probably because that was what he thought himself to be.

Pausing a moment, he looked down at the bed and the sleeping man who was sprawled halfway across it. It made him smile - he was well aware that the sleeping man had few chances to rest so completely. For a moment, there was a slight feeling of guilt about waking him.

Still, leaning over he gently kissed the man, licking his lips before nipping at the bottom one.

"Seph? Where did you go?"

"Doesn't matter," Sephiroth replied as he forced his way onto the bed, pushing his barely awake lover back to the proper side of the bed. There was a perfectly valid explanation for where he'd been, yes, but it just didn't seem like the right time to get into it.

Sleep was much more the proper idea for the time of night it was.

Fingers traced their way up Sephiroth's shoulder to wind into the hair behind his left ear. Sephiroth smiled, wondering if it could be seen in the dark. He wasn't entirely sure just what sort of night vision the other man had. He knew that they shared some things though, including the knowledge that they were partially created - monsters in their own right.

That was part of why they clung to one another. They were different, the pair of them, and neither was quite sure that they would be understood if forced to spend more than short amounts of time with the rest of the world.

"You were in town again, weren't you?" Red eyes refused to give Sephiroth peace. Sephiroth half expected to have mock-threatening claws pressed cool against his skin as he remained silent. "I thought so."

"I took down some firewood for the widow with the five children," Sephiroth said softly. "No one saw me."

"Everyone will know it was you."

"Goodnight, Vincent," Sephiroth said, reaching up to remove the hand that held him so he could roll over and find a comfortable position in which to sleep.

"Goodnight," Vincent replied with a slight sigh following his word.

For monsters, Sephiroth thought as he felt that cool metal find his back for just a moment, certainly humanity wasn't too far of a reach.

Down in the town, a woman would wake to find enough firewood outside her cabin to last her for more than a month. And up at their shared shack, Sephiroth and Vincent would wake to a quick knock and a basket of salted meat and fresh bread.


End file.
